


Mezinárodní den fanouškovské tvorby - Tony

by SallyPejr



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2019, YouTubers - Freeform
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Peter omylem poslal Tonymu youtuberské video a on to začal sledovat!





	Mezinárodní den fanouškovské tvorby - Tony

**Author's Note:**

> Ao3 dneska vyhlásilo za mezinárodní den fanouškovské tvorby/International Fanwork Day a jeden ze způsobů, jak se zůčastnit, jsou i krátké povídky ohledně postav aka fanoušků. Letos s tématem "Jak se postavy/celebrity dostaly k novému fandomu".

„Co se stalo?"

„Víš, jak jsem panu Starkovi poslal to video?"

„Které přesně?"

„To omylem!"

„Jo, to je super. Věděls, že kdyby se na ten pomeranč postavili, tak nemusí skákat a-"

„On to viděl!"

„Co?"

„On viděl to video!"

„Aaa co říkal?"

„Nic."

„Tak jak o tom víš?"

„Víš, jak má být tenhle víkend con? Jak tam jdeme?"

„Samozřejmě."

„Pan Stark se mě ptal, jestli tam chci jít. A jestli vím, že tam bude Markiplier a Jacksepticeye. A Pewdiepie."

„Ale jak to-"

„On viděl to video. A našel si další."

„Ou."

„Já vím!"

**Author's Note:**

> Odkaz na ono video, které Peter omylem poslal panu Starkovi
> 
> www.youtube.com/watch?v=TB4UQUnqHk0
> 
> Hra Get over it je…dost frustrující, jak můžete vidět. A možná i znáte. Ale to video je super.


End file.
